


The Bodies Left Behind

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little 100 word poem thingies about the bodies left behind throughout the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Principal Flutie

Principal Flutie

Don't call him Bob

Don't hug him

The school has a strict

Policy about that

Sunnydale is a fresh start

A clean slate…

Unless you burned

The gym down

In Los Angeles

He brought in

Herbert

The pig

A Razorback

Mascot

In foam

Only to be taken

Later that day

Right from his cage

Of course,

Bob knew who

Had done it

Those kids

Who wore all black

And moved like a pack

They had eaten

Eaten his pig!

When he confronted them

He was forced to suffer

The same fate

Children possessed by hyenas

Or

Wild dogs


	2. Jenny Calender

Jenny Calendar

Jana Kalderash

Techno- pagan

The computer

Sciences teacher

A gypsy doing

Her family duty

To watch Angelus

And the girl

Fell for the librarian

At a football game

Got dragged into

The Slayer's

Support group

And made a target

When the vampire

Got all evil

Just like her Uncle

Said he would

In front of the window

He caught her

Just a second

And a snap

Then she was gone

Flower petals

And candles

And music

Playing softly

Set a scene

In his house

Waiting

To extract the

Most grief

And pain

Possible

From poor

Watcher

Mr. Giles


	3. Jesse McNally

Jesse McNally

Loyal friend

Buddy of Xander

Quasi- ladies man

Courted Cordelia Chase

Tempted by Darla

Lead to the graveyard

Then into a crypt

To his death

Until he rose

A new man

Reborn

Immortal

Lured Buffy

And Xander

Back to Luke

For them to die

Then came the Harvest

They congregated

At the Bronze

To restore

The Master

To his power

As the slaughter started

He tried to take Cordelia

For himself

But white knight

Xander

Saved her.

Accidentally

He was pushed

Maybe tripped

But his buddy

Wouldn't have been

Able to do it

A stake through the heart


	4. Tara Maclay

Tara Maclay

A soft, shy

Wiccan

Who stole the

Heart of our

Young Willow

Family

You have to

Go through them

To get her

Amazon strong

She took care of

Dawnie

And gave her mind

To protect the key

Only to have it

Stolen again

By the woman she loved

A gun

A bullet

Meant for

The Slayer

Right after

Reconciling

She was taken

Far too soon

A mortal death

Unable to be cured

Even by Osiris

Pushed her Willow

Over the edge

All black eyes

Black hair

Black veins

Two to go…

End the world

STOP

I love you.


	5. Anya Jenkins

Anya Emanuella Jenkins

Anyanka

Aud

Played a clever trick

On Olaf

(Turned him into a troll)

And caught

D'hoffryn's attention

She became a vengeance demon

(Justice demon)

To punish men

Then came to Sunnydale

And granted Cordelia's wish

And she would have

Gotten away with it, too

If it hadn't been for

Those meddling kids

Her and Xander dated

She worked for Giles

And the Magic Box

And found that she loved money

Left at the alter,

She got her vengeance back

And continued to help

The Slayer

They fought

So she fought

And died a hero

Floppy hoppy bunnies.


End file.
